The Pryamid Twins
by BlackIce Children
Summary: Au where James is pregnant with Pryamid Heads babies and at only five months pregnant they decide to come to the world of madness. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Silent Hill belongs to Keiichiro Toyama and Konami**

**Sachiko and Raidon belong to me**

* * *

James sat silently in the small house Pyramid Head had built to protect James and their unborn twins, they had gotten together after James couldn't leave Silent Hill then, they had a night of passion that created two little gifts inside of James.

At five months pregnant, James loved to look out on the town from their yellow home the blonde thought it was funny that Pryamid Head, or his real name Taku Yamada, painted the house and put marks on it so the darkness couldn't harm James and the twins,who were kicking rather roughly at the moment, Pryamid Head's life in Silent Hill wasn't pleasant he was beaten by teachers, nearly sexually abused by his own brother, and burned alive by the cult.

James sighed if Alessa hadn't turned Taku into Pryamid Head their little family would have never been then the sirens rang out, that brought a smile to James' pale face the front door opened and revealed a creature with a very muscular build, scares marking its body, wear a butcher outfit, a rusty helmet, and dragging the great sword behind it. Taking the helmet its head revealed a Japanese-American male with green eyes, a lightly scared face, and short blonde hair, James walked into Pryamid Head's open arms both being mindful of the shorter blondes pregnant belly.

James kissed the taller male "I missed you, I hate that you have to leave so much." James stated with a sad look in his eyes, which caused P.H. to laugh at the action, "Hope they don't get that kicked puppy look you have." he stated playfully, James only punched Taku lightly with a laugh "Well maybe they will and you'll be screwed to hell,Taku." "Well than I better learn how to not to give into you three." Pyramid Head laughed and rubbed James pregnant stomach.

The twins seemed to disagree with their father's plan to never give into them " Woah you two, he's just kidding so please stop assaulting my bladder." James laughed softly walking upstairs to the restroom while Pryamid Head walked to the kitchen to make something for James and their twins when suddenly, James panicked cry rang throughout the house.

"James, are you alright?!" Pryamid Head shouted "No t-the twins their *grunt* c-coming!" James replied the pain was unbearable it was almost like he was being ripped from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Silent Hill belongs to Keiichiro Toyama and Konami**

**Sachiko and Raidon belong to me**

* * *

Pryamid Head ran up the stairs to the brown restroom door, opening it he found that James' water had broken. "James, breath deeply and stay calm." Taku began helping the pregnant blonde "Oh...aah fucking hell Taku, if you weren't Pryamid Head I would've castrated your ass the very moment you got me pregnant!" James shout somewhat because of annoyance and pain Taku carefully lifted the human off of the floor.

James grabbed onto the large hand, that was extended to him slowly he stood up with Taku's help and leaned against the larger male as they walked to their bedroom. "Aaaah~ I swear you two are gonna get him killed." James muttered as they entered the room suddenly James doubled over in pain Taku's arm strechted out to catch him, "James, what's wrong?" He asked worried "Oh god one them, just dropped into place." James stated he leaned more onto Taku.

**~Graphic birth scene run if that frightens you~**

Laying James onto the bed, Taku moved away to get supplies like towels, water, a Sterilized knife, and blankets when he came back into the room James had already removed his pants and was panting hard tears rolling down his face. Taku rubbed James' back in an attempt to sooth the pain that was racing throughout the smaller males body, then James took in a sharp breath "Oh god know I see why Mary, didn't want to have kids this fucking hurts!" James shouted as he curled into himself.

"Taku, I need to push." James was crying even harder now, Taku held his hand and just let younger male pushed screams where filling up the room. Small amounts of blood began running down James' thighs as the first infant began crowning, as James began to push harder Taku moved between his legs and got a towel ready James pushed four more times then the baby slipped free, Pryamid Head then took the knife and cut the cord, cleared the new born's air ways, and cleaned her off "It's a girl, James." he smiled wrapping her in blanket.

The smaller male began pushing Sachiko's twin brother, Raidon, out of his body the tiny infant male out of his body with three pushes. The infant began crying as he was expelled into the semi-cold air Taku came back from wrapping Sachiko in a blanket and did the same steps with the second born child.

_**~Graphic Birth Over~**_

James laid there on the bed as Taku cleaned him up, the twins laid side by side in their bassinets that stood right cooing and almost like they were talking to eachother in their own little language consisting of nothing, but cooes. After James was cleaned and the twins had their first bath and put into their proper baby gowns Sachiko in a pink and white one and Raidon in a light blue and white gown, along with pink and blue head caps.

James was resting on a pile of soft pillows, the blondes both smile at the infants waving their tiny fists and kicking their legs. Taku handed their daughter to James, whom smiled at her lovingly, "Sachiko, what'cha doing sweety?" James asked bringing her close to his chest. "She's probably wondering when you'll hurry up and feed her." the gigantic male stated laughing lightly at James, who was unbuttoning his shirt. Bring the infant girl to his chest the two males sat smiling at their children this was their lives from now on their small family of four, Raidon laid in his father's arms giggling as his was bounced lightly.

Sachiko, suckled James' nipple while he stroked her head, soft dark blonde curls lay lightly on the girls head. "They seem very happy, being in the outside world." James laughed through the strange sensation going threw his body after he takes Raidon from Taku to feed the baby boy. After awhile the entire family was sleeping together the twins resting inbetween their parents, on pillows their with their mittens, caps, and dressed in baby footy pajamas. The family was happy, everyone inside is safe and sound, and laughter was the only thing the two parents could think about.


End file.
